Father-Son Fusion! Birth of Trunkarrot!
Summary Xeno Trunkarot emerges on a piece of jutting rock as a result of the damages to the ground. He proceeds to use Gigantic Oppression against the Shadow Dragon, but he deflects it away as he proceeds to catch him off-guard with Omega Rush - despite his colossal damage to the desert - it was unable to damage to Nether Dark Shenron. Xeno Trunkarot' uses Final Rebellion Edge against the Shadow Dragon, but he shatters the energy blade with his ease. He proceeds to assault the fused warrior as he continues to fight back and is able to knock him into the ground as he attempts to surprise with an attack before eventually transforming into his Super Saiyan 4 form. He proceeds to continue to fight against the Shadow Dragon, but is knocked down. He continues to fight against the Shadow Dragon and seems to be getting better at dodge his attacks while countering before being pierced by an energy blast to the chest. Chronoa transfers the injury to herself before being healed by Cus allowing Trunkarot to recover from his near-death injury. The fused warrior proceeds to continue the fight as maintains high speed throughout the battle and proceeds to clash through the area before being knocked to the ground as he fires his Dark Lord Frozen Lightning at him and pierces his shoulder with a frozen bolt of dark lightning before it explodes causing minimal damage to Xeno Trunkarot as he proceeds to use Dark Lord Storm Blizzard firing a barrage of Frozen Dark Lightning Bolts causing most of the ground freeze with dark ice. Xeno Trunkarot struggles the dodge each bolt as they rain down on the ground - freezing most of the desert while almost hitting the others. The spores on Mira slowly begin to grow in size as he realises it is failed with evil and dark energy. He proceeds to strike the Shadow Dragon in the face as soon as he has an opening, but three bolts are redirected towards him and manage to strike him in the back sending him hurtling to ground before recovering and fly back towards the Shadow Dragon as he redirects four bolts to him, but this time he dodges it - causing the Shadow Dragon to be hit by his own attack and be knocked into the ground. Nether Dark Shenron cease his attacks and proceeds use physical attacks against each, but is clear that the Shadow Dragon is more powerful as he is able to overpower him with each strike before knocking him to ground. Xeno Trunkarot curses the Shadow Dragon as Nether explains that the price of power is great and Dark Shenron's price is the way it is due to the Eternal Dragon being more powerful than the regular Shenron. His power proceeds to surge as he momentarily transforms into the Imperfect True Super Saiyan 4 form before transforming into the regular True Super Saiyan 4 form as he promises to put a stop to him one way or another. His hair appears to glow as he continues to power up surprising everyone around and causing them to wonder if he surpassed Xeno EX Kakatz. Category:Fanga